un Noel à la Sterek
by lovepride
Summary: Un moment de panique peut-il gâché Noël ?


-À table, entendit-on crier à travers une grande maison, le son venant d'une cuisine.

Des bruits de pas précipité résonnaient au rez-de-chaussé. Pas moins d'une vingtaine de personne, allant de tous les grandeurs, au plus petit au plus grand, passèrent la tête par l'ouverture entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. L'homme qui a crié, releva la tête pour les voir le regarder avec leurs yeux pétillant.

-Les assiettes, les fourchettes, les verres et autres sont sur la table de la salle à manger, pourriez-vous les mettre?, questionna-t-il en les regardant

-Bien-sure papa Derek, s'exclamèrent certain personne dans la porte avant de partir servir la table.

Un autre homme se glissa près de Derek, l'encercla dans ces bras l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Va te reposer, tu as cuisiné toute la journée, tu dois être fatigué chéri, dit l'homme

-Je vais bien, Stiles, pourquoi tu ne commence pas à apporter les plats à la table, dit Derek en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Bien-sûre, dit Stiles en prenant un plat dans ces mains

-Fait attention, dit Derek en souriant narquoisement

Stiles lui fit une grimace et comme avait prévu Derek, Stiles réussi à s'enfarger dans l'air et failli échapper le plat, si son père ne le rattrapa pas à temps.

-Et si à la place, tu n'irais pas au salon avec les enfants avant que le souper se retrouve au sol?, questionna John Stilinski

-Oui, bonne idée papa,dit Stiles en se dirigeant dans le salon pour voir ces enfants.

-Papa, papa,crièrent les jumeaux en voyant leur père renter dans la pièce

Stiles les prit dans ces bras, leur déposant un baiser chacun sur leurs nez. Il alla s'asseoir dans la chaise berçante installer près du sapin , les jumeaux se blottissent immédiatement contre le torse de Stiles et celui-ci les serra dans ces bras en souriant de bonheur.

-Je vous aimes, chuchota Stiles en déposant des baisers sur leurs têtes.

Dans la cuisine, John avait déjà livré le plat que son fils avait failli échapper.

-Fiston, va te reposer, mon fils a raison, tu as été toute la journée,tu dois être fatigué, dit John en souriant vers le mari de son fils

-Je vais me sens en forme, ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, dit Derek en finissant de nettoyer le plat sali

-Combien d'année tu connais Stiles? Demanda John

-Depuis 8 ans monsieur, répondit Derek en le regardant confus de la question

-Combien de temps de relation?, requestionna John

-6 ans, monsieur, répondit Derek

-Combien d'année de mariage ?, requestionna le shérif

-4 ans, monsieur, dit Derek

-Combien d'enfants, demanda le père de Stiles

-deux et un autre sur la route, répondit Derek définitivement perdu

-Et tu oses encore m'appeler monsieur?, dit John les mains sur ces hanches avec un regard de fausse colère

-Oh...dit Derek

-oui...oh fiston, dit John en riant

-Je suis désolé c'est par automatisme, ma mère m'avait appris à toujours appelé les gens plus vieux que moi par monsieur ou madame., répondit Derek avec les yeux qui brille

-C'est correct fiston, répondit John

Sentant les émotions l'envahir trop vite. Derek lâcha le dernier plat à laver, avant de se précipiter par la porte latéral de la cuisine en lançant un désolé au shérif en sortant. Il se précipita dans la chambre des maîtres, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois la porte refermé derrière lui, il s'effondre sur le plancher en pleur malgré lui.

Dans la cuisine, le shérif fixait toujours la porte par où est sorti son gendre, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Der..., dit Stiles mais s'arrêta en ne voyant que son père avec un regard confus

-Ça va, il est où Derek?, questionna Stiles

-Il vient de sortir par la porte avec les larmes au yeux, répondit John

-Quoi, s'écria Stiles paniqué en se précipitant, lui aussi par la porte, partant à la recherche de son mari

-John pourquoi Stiles crie, demanda Erica qui vient de renter dans la cuisine

-Derek est parti en pleurant et Stiles panique, dit le shérif en regardant la blonde

-oh, pourquoi Derek pleure, demanda Erica inquiète

-Sa famille, répondit le shérif

-Ah ok, on va laisser papa Stiles gérer ça, il sait mieux que nous comment faire, dit Erica en partant à la salle à manger.

Le shérif hocha la tête en accord et suivi Erica.

Stiles aillant montré précipitamment les marches, il arriva enfin devant leur chambre des maîtres. En entendant, les sanglots de son mari, il sentit son cœur se briser. Il ouvrit doucement la porte avant de renter dans la pièce. En voyant son mari sur le plancher, il panique encore plus, croyant qu'il aille un problème, il se retrouva à genou devant son amant.

-Derek...Derek, bébé, allez répond, tu vas bien?, questionna-t-il à cent mille à l'heure, la panique monta de plus en plus

Derek continua simplement à pleurer en serrant ses mains autour de lui. Stiles le regarda un peu mieux et compris que son mari avait une attaque de panique. Sachant très bien quoi faire, il prit son mari dans ces bras. Mettant la tête de Derek dans son cou, caressant son dos, chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille.

Après presque dix minutes,Derek fini par se calmer. Stiles vient l'embrasser doucement essuyant les larmes de son mari avec ses pouces.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demande doucement Stiles

-J'ai encore appelé ton père monsieur et il m'a posé des questions et j'ai répondu. Puis on a parlé de ma mère. Puis je me suis souvenu que j'ai détruit ma famille et qu,elle ne sera pas là pour voir nos enfants. J'ai détruit ma famille, celle de Peter, des vies innocentes, des enfants, des adultes, expliqua Derek en recommença à pleurer.

-Oh bébé, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Kate aurait trouvé un autre moyen de tuer ta famille et peut-être même toi aussi, dit Stiles en frissonnant, rien qu'en pensant à ça.

-Ça aurait peu être pour le mieux, chuchote Derek si bas que Stiles n'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été proche

Il se recula vivement, la colère monta dans son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, cria-t-il en furie

-Stiles...je, commença Derek

-Non, mais sérieusement, tu as une famille, tu as un mari...moi...tu as des enfants...nous avons des enfants... un autre en route... comment même tu peux penser à mourir?, questionna Stiles

-Si je serais mort, Scott et toi ne serait pas dans ce pétrin, tu auras finalement eu Lydia, vous auriez formé une belle famille. Ton père n'aurait pas été blessé par ma faute, la mère de Scott serait en parfaite santé, des innocents ne serait pas mort, dit Derek en reniflant

-C'est peut-être vrai, mais sans ce moment horrible je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré. Maintenant, j'ai toi, une famille, deux meilleurs amis, mon père et moi ont est redevenu unis, Mélissa est ma belle-mère, j'ai... nous avons des merveilleux louveteaux qui nous aimes, dit Stiles en mettant ces mains sur les avant bras de son mari

-Comment peux-tu m'aimer, demanda Derek en chuchotant

-Je t'aime, car tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Tu as continué à te battre alors que nous étions prêt à abandonner. Tu t'es battu alors que plus d'un aurait déclarer faillite. Tu as littéralement sauter devant mon père pour le protéger. Quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil de mon père pour me faire dire que tu étais dans un état critique, car tu avais recru deux balles dans la poitrine pleine d'aconit. Tu peux même pas imaginer comment j'étais mort de peur. Tu es l'homme le plus loyale, le plus fort, le plus courageux que je connais et c'est pour sa que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours, expliqua Stiles en embrassant son mari

-Tu ne mérite pas de perdre ton père. Tu peux vivre sans moi, mais ton père est la chose la plus précieuse que tu as., dit Derek en reniflant

-Non, Derek, tu es tout autant précieux que mon père. Qui va m'aider avec les jumeaux, qui va me calmer quand j'aurais une attaque de panique, qui va me tenir la nuit et me chuchoter des mots doux, qui va me faire l'amour avec autant de tendresse que j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, avec qui je vais pouvoir passer mes soirées tranquille avec un bon dîner? Sûrement pas avec mon père ou les autres, car tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon mari et surtout tu es mon compagnon, dit Stiles avec les larmes au yeux

Derek ne retenait plus ces larmes, ils coulèrent par eux-même au paroles de Stiles. Un coup plutôt bien placé de leur futur enfant sur le bas de son ventre fit gémir Derek de douleur. Stiles mit automatiquement ces mains sur le ventre de son mari et le regarda avec inquiétude et une certaine panique dans les yeux.

-C'est rien Stiles, il s'amuse à donner des coups, dit Derek

Comme pour confirmez d'avoir entendu, il redonna un autre coup tout aussi puissant, faisant rire les deux hommes.

-Il ou elle va être un boxeur, rigola Stiles en caressant le ventre de son compagnon

-Ou un hyperactive comme toi, dit Derek en souriant

-Je t'aime, dit Stiles en l'embrassant encore une fois

-Moi aussi, dit Derek en répondant au baiser

Ils restèrent là, ensemble, enlacer, les mains sur le ventre de Derek.

-Tu va mieux?, demanda Stiles après un certain temps, caressant le ventre de son mari.

-Oui, merci, dit-il en se blottissent dans le cou de son compagnon.

-Joyeux Noël, chéri, chuchota Stiles en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son mari

-À toi aussi Joyeux Noël, dit Derek en retournant le baiser


End file.
